un Avant-Gout de la Viande
by badwolf243
Summary: Will finds himself drawn to his psychiatrist after he is rejected by Alana. What he really needs right now is an anchor, but can Hannibal fulfill this duty? Hannibal/Will One-shot


**Hello! This is my first ever attempt at fanfiction and also at smut! I just love the pairing of Hannigram so much, and then I sat down and this just poured out of me. I'd love to hear reviews, and any constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!** **P.S. The title means, "A Taste of Meat"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Hannibal. **

Will felt completely disoriented when he opened his eyes to find himself standing alone in the middle of that field, the bright morning light partially blinding him.

_Not another sleepwalking incident_, he groaned. "I thought I was over this," he whispered to himself.

Then again, Will had been finding himself feeling disoriented more and more, lately. Not to mention confused and haunted by his recent hallucinations, which pushed him so close to the edge that he stupidly grasped at Alana as an anchor, he recalled.

_So foolish of me_, he thought. _I know and she knows that we would never work. I just need someone to hold onto so I don't __fall._

His mind then drifted to his sort-of psychiatrist, and their last meeting. Will pictured Dr. Lecter in his luxurious office, sitting across from him in one of those leather chairs, pouring dark, red wine for Will. Their eyes met as he passed the glass to Will, those dark, calculating eyes looking strangely warm in the dim light of the room. Will remembered that he had felt strange staring into those eyes, almost as if they were seeing right into his soul.

_They might as well have_, he thought, shivering partly at the memory and partly because he was only in his boxers and a t-shirt. Will felt as if Dr. Lecter already knew him better than he knew himself, even though they had known each other for such a short period of time.

That night they had talked about Tobias Budge, how he had displayed his victim, and his final encounter with Dr. Lecter and his patient.

"There's one thing I still don't understand." Will said.  
"And what is that?" Hannibal questioned.  
"Who was he serenading to? Who was it that he wanted to catch the eye of?" Will stared off in the distance, trying to see as the killer saw.

"Must have been someone important for him to go to all that trouble" Will mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands as he often did when overwhelmed.

"The stresses of being empathetic towards these serial killers must be enormous," Hannibal noted, nodding towards Will.  
"Hmm?" Will blinked out of his reverie. "I'm sorry, what was that? I was somewhere else."  
"Yes, I noticed." Hannibal smiled slightly, showing off his pointed canines. Will licked his lips involuntarily.

Will thinks back on that moment now with embarrassment. _He must have noticed_, he thought. _He notices everything concerning __me_. Will inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm himself, then slowly walked back towards his home to feed his dogs their breakfast.

* * *

As he went through his morning routine, Will couldn't help but picture Hannibal doing the same. First, he would wake early to an alarm of classical music, Will thought. Then he would carefully lay out a suit for the day, making sure not to wrinkle the expensive fabric as he dressed. Will lingered over that part in his fantasy. After he dressed for the day, Will saw Hannibal preparing himself a delectable breakfast like all of his other meals. He would sit down at the counter and eat it in that careful, methodical way he approached almost every other aspect of his life.

_I wonder if he approaches sex in the same way_, Will mused.

Horror erupted in his chest as he took a sharp intake of air, his muscles tightening and hands clenching.

_How could I think of him in that way?_ he worried. "He is my colleague and psychiatrist, and nothing more," Will said to himself doubtfully.

Nevertheless, the fantasy continued in Will's mind, watching Hannibal move through his day, meeting with patients, taking small breaks to read and write, and cook lunch.

There was something about imagining Hannibal eating that enticed Will. He saw Hannibal's mouth open slightly as he brought the fork to his perfect lips, chewing slowly and thoughtfully, savoring every bite.

Will's body betrayed his convictions that he had no feelings for Hannibal that weren't entirely platonic as he felt himself growing hard.

He slammed back into reality, the image of Hannibal in his kitchen fading to black.

"Oh, God." he whispered. Now he had succeeded in hopelessly confusing himself. _What do I do now? _The only person he felt that he could go to to talk about this would be Hannibal himself. _But how could I ever admit to him __that I'm attracted to him? How do I know if he feels the same way?_

Will sat at his kitchen table for several more minutes, agonizing over what he should do about these newly discovered feelings. Finally, as the sun rose to its highest point in the sky, he came to his decision.

* * *

"Good to see you again, Will." Hannibal purred as he held the door to his office open for Will to step inside. Will was very aware of their proximity as he slid past Hannibal into the massive room, careful not to make any accidental physical contact. He thought that that would be too much for him to handle at the moment.

"I haven't seen you in what feels like a while, my dear Will. Tell me, what have you been up to?" They seated themselves in those brown leather chairs, face to face. Will thought that the chairs seemed arranged closer together today. He looked down at his shoes, away from that man's perfect face, afraid he might give away his true feelings in his expression if he looked at Hannibal.

"Oh, there's not much to tell, really." He sighed. "It's been quiet at home for the last few days. Jack hasn't called with any new murders in a while, and Alana, well... she's been avoiding me since.."

"Since you kissed her." he finished. Will looked at him, blood flowing to his cheeks. "Yes," he admitted, embarrassed, looking away from Hannibal as quickly as  
he had looked up.

"Do you feel that this is unfair of her, to sever your friendship like this after you've expressed affection for her?"

"No..." Will drifted off, standing up to walk around the back of his chair. He could not sit still with Hannibal so close to him.

"I know why she is avoiding me. I just feel...very alone right now." Will admitted.  
"You always have me." Hannibal said. "You know you can come and talk to me anytime about what's bothering you." He smiled at Will as he looked at Hannibal in surprise. "My door is always open to...friends." At the word_ friends_ Hannibal's voice lowered significantly and his smile slipped into a smirk as his eyes wandered down Will's standing figure and he noticed the significant bulge in Will's pants.

"I see that you are interested in being more than my friend, however." Will's cheeks flushed even brighter red as Hannibal stood and walked right up to him, settling his hands lightly on Will's shoulders. Will gasped as he moved closer to whisper in his ear, Hannibal's arousal clear by the feeling of his erection against Will's.

"How does this make you feel, my little deer?" He pressed one hand against Will's chest, feeling his rapid heart. "Caught in the headlights, are you?" His lips turned up at the corners as he noted Will's astonished expression. "What is it, are you really that surprised by my actions?" Hannibal questioned, slight hurt creeping into his voice at Will's lack of response to his touch.

"I..I.." Will stuttered. "I have to say I am a bit surprised...I didn't think you would ever return my affection." he admitted, eyes downcast.

Hannibal removed his hand from Will's chest to bring his chin up, forcing Will to look into his eyes._ Those eyes_. Will's breath hitched. They were impossibly close now, Will did not realize how tightly their bodies were pressed together. He longed for Hannibal, longed to breach the gap between their lips and taste this glorious man. Down below, his loins ached.

"Don't be silly. I have been admiring you for a long time. I am just better at reading people in this way than you are." He rubbed his thumb back and forth across Will's chin, feeling the prickly stubble.  
"I'm guessing you have little experience in this area, which is fine, because I have enough experience for the both of us." he said.

Will nodded, closing his eyes as Hannibal traced his fingers over the outline of Will's lips, then ran them over his jaw. A low moan escaped Will's mouth as Hannibal moved his hands down to the waist band of his jeans, one hand sliding under his boxers to palm his straining cock. Will's hips bucked, his hands pressing into Hannibal's back.

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will's ear again, whispering, "You are quite lovely, Will Graham. I would like to have you for dinner sometime."

Will shivered at the double meaning. Hannibal removed his hand from Will's pants and brought them both to his waist again. He promptly slid them up Will's back, over his shoulders and brought them to his face, cupping Will's cheeks in his soft, cool palms. Will sighed, sliding his own hands to Hannibal's sturdy hips.

"I would like that" Will said, and he leaned in and kissed Hannibal, claiming those perfect lips. _Everything about him was __perfect_, Will thought, his brain going into overload with all of this sensory information. The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but steadily grew more possessive as both men fought for dominance, Hannibal clearly winning. High pitched squeaks were emitting from Will, but he was too occupied to really care. Hannibal directed Will over to the chair he had abandoned and pushed him down onto it, straddling Will's hips as he sat down on him.

Hannibal took Will's hands and held them above his head with one of his own, and he attacked Will's mouth, forcing it open and sticking his tongue in. Will delighted in Hannibal tasting him, like he was one of his special meals to savor and enjoy. Hannibal's idle hand that was resting on the arm of the chair moved to undo Will's belt buckle, removing it slowly and then moving on to the button and zipper of his jeans, allowing Will's aching cock to spring free.

_This is my design._

Suddenly, Will saw through Hannibal's eyes. he didn't mean to, it just happened. He felt everything Hannibal felt at that moment, saw everything he was planning to do to Will.

He was transported back into his own body as Hannibal scolded, "Naughty Will. If you do that then you will spoil all of the fun." He grinned maniacally, eyes narrowing.

Will was paralyzed under that steady gaze, unable to move as his hands were still enclosed in Hannibal's strong grasp and Hannibal's weight on his lap glued him to the chair. He gasped as Hannibal unexpectedly slid down his thighs and took Will's entire length into his mouth, resting on his knees. "Oh God, Hannibal," was what he tried to say, but all that came out was an incoherent jumble of sounds. he really could not think straight with Hannibal's delicate mouth around his leaking cock. He worked his glorious tongue up and down Will's hardened shaft, lapping at the precome on his head. It took all of Will's remaining  
self control not to wildly thrust into the psychiatrist's mouth.

Hannibal then bit down gently at the tip and Will was over the edge, crying out, Hannibal taking him all of the way into his mouth to catch every last drop of Will's come, Will's hands knotted in his hair.

Will struggled to catch his breath as Hannibal removed Will's hands, straightened and licked his lips, a devious smile playing across those pink, wet lips. "You taste as delectable as I expected." he said.

Will smiled weakly, out of breath and still disturbed by what he had seen through his friend's eyes.

Hannibal noticed immediately, of course. "I have upset you." he noted. "Please tell me what is wrong. I only wish to help you Will, you should know that." He caressed Will's cheek, stoking his chiseled jawline.

Will's fear melted away at the touch. "It's nothing," he dismissed. "I've just never been with another man...this is all very new to me."

"Well, I think I know a way to ease your tension." Hannibal looked at Will meaningfully, dragged him to his feet and led him to the kitchen, Will quickly gathering up his boxers and pants and covering himself.

* * *

Hannibal put the tea kettle on and left Will sitting at the counter, excusing himself to tend to his own neglected erection. Will felt slightly guilty about this, but he was so unsure of what to do in this kind of situation that he silently thanked Hannibal for taking it slow with him. He heard low moans from the other room and his face reddened again, knowing full well that Hannibal was thinking of the man in the next room as he touched himself. When he re-entered the kitchen, Will couldn't help noticing how well-fitted Hannibal's suit was, and how much he longed to tear it off of him.

"Let me get you something to calm your mind." Hannibal went off to prepare the tea, back turned to Will. "I'm afraid you won't be fit to drive afterwards, though, so you'll have to stay the night." Will looked up at his beautiful psychiatrist.

"Is that a problem?" he handed Will the tea, the sweet aroma clouding his mind, making it hard to think clearly. The look Hannibal was giving wasn't helping with that, either. "Not at all," Will stated confidently with a wide smile splayed across his face as he took his first sip. He felt himself growing hard again under Hannibal's gaze.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent in Hannibal's bedroom, as you can imagine, and Will felt his inhibitions disappear completely as the night wore on. As he lay naked in bed next to Hannibal on the blood red silk sheets, for the first time in a long time, Will felt totally at peace. After they had traded off riding each other wildly, fucking each other passionately and desperately into Hannibal's bed, they had just lain together, tangled in each others arms, kissing and talking softly long into the night.

Will bared his heart to the man snoring delicately beside him, trusting him fully with the weight of his soul and his many worries. But as he lay next to Hannibal, Will hardly remembered those worries he had revealed, and all he felt at the moment was a rapturous calm that stilled his body and his mind. He had finally found someone to be the anchor that he needed, to keep his demons at bay.

As he closed his eyes and succumbed to the pleasant lull of sleep, he knew that he would have no nightmares with his psychiatrist lying beside him.

The End.


End file.
